Communication systems that utilize coded communication signals are known in the art. One such system is a direct sequence code division multiple access (DS-CDMA) cellular communication system, such as set forth in the Telecommunications Industry Association Interim Standard 95A (TIA/EIA IS-95A) herein after referred to as IS-95A, incorporated herein by reference. In accordance with IS-95A, the coded communication signals used in the DS-CDMA system comprise signals that are transmitted in a common 1.25 MHz bandwidth to base sites of the system from communication units, such as mobile station or portable radiotelephones, that are communicating in the coverage areas of the base sites.
Signaling communication from mobile stations to the wireless communication system occurs via messages. Messages are used, for example, during call establishment and control, radio resource management, mobile station handoff, mobility management, and base site management. Messages from the mobile stations to a mobile switching element, herein referred to as a mobile switching center (MSC) are routed through the base sites. In addition, messages are sent exclusively between the base sites and the MSC, and between the base sites and the mobile station. Signaling communication between base sites and their associated MSC is typically performed using TIA Interim Standard 634 (IS-634) protocol as defined in TIA/EIA IS-634, MSC-BS Interface for Public 800 MHz, Dec. 18, 1995.
With the introduction of new subscriber features and services, status reporting via the use of signaling messages between the MSC and base sites has increased and system performance has been degraded. For example, location based services such as Emergency 9-1-1, services associated with administering the Communication Assistance for Law Enforcement Act (CALEA) Lawful Authorization Electronic Surveillance (LAES) or wiretap, as well as multiple billing areas, or limited service areas have contributed to the added message load. In addition, inter- and intra-base site handoff, and soft handoff messages, have further increased the message load to the MSC. Therefore, a need exists for a method for reducing status reporting within a wireless communication system.